The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of user interfaces on computers. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to use of an Open Services Gateway initiative (OSGi) in generating webpages.
A webpage is a document or other resource that is visually displayed on a user interface. Webpages are accessed through a web browser, which utilizes a network address of a specific webpage. Most webpages are found on the World Wide Web.